pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Valonbray
The city of Valonbray is situated in the south-west in the lands of the Fierdsvain. It is originally the seat of power of Earl Aedin Redsword. The city lies near the western coast of Pendor, with a large bay to the south, a vast ocean to the west and a reasonably large lake to the east. The area around the city has a reasonably large concentration of forests and woodland. Its villages are Aldelen, Quay and Rizi. Valonbray is home to the Knights of the Dawn, so there will always be a chapter at the start here. They are a fanatical and heavy handed Order of blessed knights and holy warriors all sworn to the service of Astraea, the Goddess of Justice. Highly skilled and well armored mounted knights who bring their own, brutally harsh vision of Astraea's justice to bear upon their foes with the sword, shield and lance. They are the arch rivals of the Knights of Eventide, both of whom believe that the other is wicked and unjust. Valonbray is one of the two cities holding a hidden chest, the other being Rane. It is located in the port, inside the biggest ship. Since 3.9.2, this chest also contains a bag of Bullets at the start of the game that can be paired with the Arquebus taken from Donovan. Economy The main exports of Valonbray (as the townsfolk will tell you) are Bread, Grapes, Smoked Fish, Ale, Wine, Leatherworks, Tools, Wool Cloth, Pottery, Oil and Salt. Guildmaster The Guildmaster of Valonbray is Jorn the Axe. He can be found by turning down the street to the right hand side as you enter the city gates. Jorn the Axe is located roughly half way down the street on the left hand side, in the shadow of the building opposite the tavern. Tournaments Tournaments in Valonbray are almost entirely a celebration of the true spirit of the Fierdsvain, being almost entirely melee based. However they differ from the tournaments of Javiksholm with the addition of Bows to the possible armaments of the combatants, which are comprised of the following equipment: Axes, One Handed Swords, Shields, Two Handed Swords, Bows and Clubs. All combatants will be on foot as is Fierdsvain preference, and thus these tournaments tend to be fast paced and brutal, and generally over very quickly. Melee combatants will have a far easier time in this tournament than those armed with Bows, with the most advisable tactic being to simply get in close as quickly as possible and strike hard at your opponents. Those armed with bows are advised to stay well away from the melee and provide as effective supporting fire to your teammates as you possibly can. It is recommended however that you aim for other archers in order to gain knockouts and ensure a place in the next round. It may also help if you gain a melee weapon at the first possible opportunity, in order to ensure that you are not completely defenseless against closing melee combatants. It may be worth noting that Valonbray plays home to the Knights of the Dawn, and thus tournaments may be a degree more difficult if these skilled warriors choose to compete. As long as a skillful guard is always maintained and archers manage to keep their opponents at a distance then this tournaments will prove to be a reasonably easy challenge to an experienced fighter, and a quick boost to the champions standing and wealth. Siege To be tested and written... Chest The chest held inside can be claimed if you capture and get for yourself this city. It contains: * Reinforced Silver Gauntlets * Throwing Axes * Various Loot * Claymore Category:Locations Category:Fierdsvain Category:Cities Category:Order of the Dawn